Marauders  and the Marauderettes
by Scales10
Summary: The story has a crap name but yeah. This is about my mates and I in the world of the Marauders, James doesn't feature that much and there's a couple of extra characters.


Chapter One

"SCALES!" shouted Jordan in anger. "GET THE FRICKEN' HELL OFF ME!"

Georgia had Jordan once again in a headlock (a favorite habit of hers).

Jordan then stared shoving her wand into Georgia's eye.

"Ow! Fuck man. What the fuck did you do that for" retorted Georgia, starting an argument with Jordan.

"Cut it out both of you, and Scales, please remove that hat from your head. It looks ridiculous on you." ordered Sam eyeing the black baseball cap on Georgia's head.

"It's makes you look like a dyke, wait you are one" added Brontë.

"Fuck off, and no I won't remove it, Chad gave it to me, it's cool" she started to hold her hat on her head in a protective manner.

"Whatever"

"Who's Chad?" Asked Jordan, obviously listening with more depth than the others.

"Um. Ahem. Nobody. What, what, who are you talking 'bout?" avoided Georgia in a reply.

The whistle of the train arriving at 9 and 3/4s interrupted Jordan's attempt to get a better answer.

"Hey the trains here girls and dyke, hurry up." Brontë started off towards the recently arrived train.

"Oi"

"Come on Gee, don't kill her now, later will do just fine by me." hurried Sam.

They all stumbled onto the train and managed to kick a couple of form twos out of a carriage. Luckily for Georgia, Jordan forgot about Chad and took up a book.

Sitting down then made their-selves comfortable. Suddenly jolting forward, the train started on the long trip to Hogwarts.

"So what did you guys get up to over the holidays?" questioned Brontë.

"Dude, you fucking owled me every day. You should know by now!" Georgia starting to conjure up a ipod (a muggle thing that booms out music (I don't understand it either I mean couldn't you just play it out of you wand or something?)) , as the other two marauderettes agreed with the words, actually neither of Sam or Jordan were paying attention to what was going on.

"So? You never answered!" Brontë protested.

"I did so!" defended Georgia.

"Did you send that falcon with the letters again? You know it drops my letters off at the neighbors house instead of mine right? Ya-know, the perverted fat guy?" queried Brontë.

"Maybe, but come on he's all I got. And oh man that guy is wrong. No wonder he was following me a the beach last week, he would of known." Georgia said with a shudder.

Brontë soon fell silent from a hour or two of babbling (can never keep track of how much she talks), she sat there listening to the booming music coming out of Georgia's headphones. Jordan and Sam were reading and studying, Brontë thinking that that is a good idea to let them study and read in peace, because she would be able to copy off them later.

Remus and Sirius broke into the carriage (Sirius first, explaining the _breaking_).

"Hey babe" exclaimed Sirius as he sat down beside Brontë, hugging her as she gave him a peck on the head at the same time also stopping him from groping her.

Sam looked up as Remus entered and moved over to make room for him to sit. He sat down and they began talking about the book Sam was previously engrossed in.

Shortly afterwards, James and Lily fell into the room snogging the living daylights out of each other, they fell upon Sirius, who instantly stood up in protest pushing the startled couple onto the floor.

"Come on guys! Get a bloody room you snog-birds!" shouted Sirius in anger.

Georgia would be the other to protest but one, she was listening to rather loud music and two, she was depressed.

Jordan lifted her head from her book, disturbed by the commotion.

"What the hell is going on!?" an annoyed Jordan asked.

"Oh um, did you see I got Head Boy" covered James, looking quite pleased with himself, until Lily elbowed him in the side, causing him to grunt.

"Who's leg did you have to hump to get that?" Brontë said, to which James was to retaliate to but stopped himself after a glare from Lily.

"Any how, how was the summer for yo—" started Sirius, interrupted by Lee Smith walking in.

"Um, hi, err. Could I speak to you Jordy?" asked Lee, Jordan instantly blushed, then stood and walked outside.

Once out of there Lee kissed her.

"Hey how you been babe?" Lee asked the usual phatic question.

"Great thanks, erm I haven't told them yet, I will though. Right now, come in, meet the marauders and marauderettes. Sorry you won't be able to see Peter, I think Sirius accidently blew him up as a rat, either that or Peter was eaten by a cat, no one really cares." Jordan said, worrying Lee that he may be in the company of a murderer. "Don't worry, Sirius is a big softy, a typical prankster 17 year old boy. He won't harm you." she added noticing his worried face.

Opening the door she entered back in with Lee in tow. "Um hey guys, this is Lee. My boyfriend." Jordan introduced.

"Err hi" exclaimed Lee.

Everyone greeted him, quite nice to him in fact, actually, too nice. They were going to get me for this.—These and more thoughts ran through Jordan's head but she brushed them away though. Nobody noticed that Georgia was still not speaking and was just looking out the window, mumbling to her wand. Really she was talking to Chad through a spell that worked like a radio. Chad was her boy who was a friend, aged twenty-two, had been held back in school so was re-doing the seventh year yet again (was his sixth year in the same form). That's pretty much the scene until the end of the ride, unless you can include James and Lily beginning to snog again, and with the same response from Sirius.

Once the train reached Hogwarts they all filed out with Sirius yelling at the top of his voice "GET OUT OF OUR WAY MIDGETS!" which his company found quite funny, except Lily and Jordan (Jordan had her head..._elsewhere_).

"You are so insensitive Sirius!" commented Lily to his annoyance

"What's your problem Red Head? They are, they're all so small!" he retorted.

"Uh, you calling your girl a midget then?"

"Sodding hell no. No way would I ever do such a thing!" Sirius protested in response, obviously trying to suck up to Brontë.

"Hmph" Lily exclaimed, defeating Sirius but also being lucky enough to see a nice side of him, or at least the ass-kissing side of him.

All stumbling out onto the ground outside, almost falling over a group of _"Bloody Little Midgets", _otherwise known first years. They slowly made their way up to the castle, laughing and jeering at each others jokes and pranks. Especially Sam's dare—begin dancing _"Party Boy Styles" _by everyone person passing by, including Professor Slughorn. He deciding to forget that particular incident, was quite nice to Sam and just walked on without making a scene.

They entered the great hall and took their seats at the Griffindor table side by side. Dumbledor went through his usual speech and they watched the first years being sorted. Lee's little sister was just starting so he was watching intently as was greatly put down when she was placed in Ravenclaw. Lee stood up and shouted a protest. But soon realized where he was and what he was doing and how he was totally embarrassing Sarah, his little sister, he quickly sat down and sunk low so no-one would look at him but they were anyway until the next person was called up. Sarah spent the rest of the evening glaring at Lee in disgust.

Once the Sorting hat had finished its job, they all stuck in for dinner, cheerfully chatting away, as was everyone else in the great hall. Out of the corner of her eye, Georgia spotted Chad sitting right at the back eating dinner silently. Everyone else saw him scoffing it down and being a slum. But he wasn't a slum, he was quite polite, but in turn was rejected because he was older and a lot less intelligent. In his head in the past years he didn't care if he had to stay back longer, but this year was different, he actually made a friend, he wanted to graduate this year, he wanted to stay with Georgia and maybe even live with her or something, but he didn't know if she liked him all the same.

Quietly but purposely, she stood and walked over to Chad and sat.

"May I dine with you?" she politely asked

"Uh yeah, if you want to, I mean wouldn't you prefer to be with your mates or boyfriend or something?" Chad said, quite confused at the question and the fact that she had come over here.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Chad's heart jumped at what she said "anyway, I wanted to see you. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party this friday night at eight. In the Head Tower, James and Lily don't know yet, but they will find out soon enough. So will you come, come with me?"

Chad was really surprised, it had been a few years since he had been with someone or even gone to a party with someone at that. "Um, yeah I guess I can make time between studying to come. So let me get this straight. You" pointing at Georgia "Are asking me" pointing at himself "On a date?"

"Yes you could put it that way. You studying?" Georgia questioned unsure whether studying or study was word in his vocabulary.

"Yeah, I want to graduate this year, I'm sick of this place."

"Oh okay then. That's good I mean it's got to be some time you gotta leave eh?"

"Yeah"

With that they settled down to eating again and polite chatting. Every single one of the Marauders and Marauderettes were staring at them (over dinner they dubbed Lee a Marauder). All absolutely dumbstruck from her actions.

"That's obviously who she meant by _Chad_ when we got on the train. I see she has taken off that hat, he's wearing one though. That's quite rude you know." Jordan commented with a couple of peas in her mouth.

"That's rude also Jordy, talking with you mouth full, but yeah I agree." Brontë remarked.

Lee took Jordan's swallowing the peas as an invitation to start kissing her neck. She, having to be the sensible one, removed him and also whispered in his ear "Later", teasing him with her words.

"Well it looks like she has ditched us for him anyway." said Sam.

"Stuff her, we don't need her hanging round us any more." said Sirius.

"Yes, I think it would be best she left us alone, since she wants to hang out with _Chad." _decided Remus.

If you may be wondering why Lily and James weren't part of this they were, once again, off in snog land. Lee elbowed James and said "Dude, you agree?"

"Huh? Huh? Wha wha what?"

"Oh god!" exclaimed Sirius.

"That's sex god to you!" said James.

With that it was Lily's turn to elbow him especially hard on the other side making him double over, grunting.

"Anyhow, come on guys, it seems we've all finished, we gotta get back to our common room." stated Remus, standing.

"Yeah I agree." said Sam.

"You'll agree with anything Remus says!" teased Jordan.

"Yeah I agree." repeated Sam.

With that, Remus began hugging her _again._

"Okay lets get moving dudes and dudettes without trans—dyke." said Brontë.

They all began to move off, when Georgia spotted them, said a quick goodbye to Chad, and ran off to catch up with them.

"Hey guys, why didn't you tell me you were heading back? What's up?" She said with a nervous tone.

"Dude, before Silv gets at you, shit people ain't with all you and Chad thing. It's not going down good in the hood." Sam attempted with the wigger talk. I agree it doesn't work for her.

Brontë elbowed her. "Shut the fuck up Sam. Look, Chad's a thick shit head. Don't try and reason. Just fuck off."

No one added to that and just stood silent, then turned and left leaving Georgia standing in the corridor. She didn't want Chad right then, but he was there.

"Hey babe. Look about that thing with you friends ditching you—" he started.

"Don't worry Chad. I don't really care. Any chance I could stay in your dorm tonight?"

"Yeah of course babe."

They walked up to the Griffindor common room, down the stairs to Chad's special dorm. As she entered, Georgia observed all the books in the shelves and on the desks and all his stuff quite neatly piled in places.

"Have you been here all summer?!" joked Georgia, not realizing he had.

"Um yeah, I sorta got no money or any where to go." answered Chad seriously.

"Serious. Shit." Georgia just left at that after knowing Sirius' past with his parents, not wanting to know what happened to Chad. Maybe later in their relationship.

"Well, you can sleep on that bed there." said Chad, pointing to one of the two beds, obviously wanting to change the subject. "Sorry I sorta burned down that curtain at the end of my first seventh year and haven't been able to conjure one back."

And with a flick of her wand, there was a perfect griffindor curtain hanging in between the beds.

"There you go." she exclaimed.

"Ahh thanks."

Back up in the common room seated around the fire were the remaining of the gangs. (Lily and James had headed off to the Head Tower).

"That was fuckin' stink 'bout what Scales did." Sirius broke the silence.

"Do you really have to swear so much!?" snapped Brontë.

"Sorry." Sirius quickly apologized

"It's okay babe, I'm just tired I think I will go to bed. Night guys." she exited up the stairs and to the girls dorms.

"Yeah I might go to bed and read for a bit. Night" Sam followed Brontë.

"Sirius, was it you who placed that stink bomb in our cabin!" shouted a voice, walking into the room, it was Ricky.

"Ricky has gotten a bit bigger, and stronger..." mumbled Sirius. "Er hey Ricky, my boy, my mate." he said louder swinging an arm around his shoulder, luckily Sirius could still look slightly intimidating because he was about a foot taller than Ricky.

"Don't "my mate" me! My girlfriend's and her friend's clothes now all smell like shit!" he pushed Sirius off him.

"Please they've lost one friend already today. Don't give them more grief!" Sirius pointed at the rest of the gangs.

"Yes please don't hurt him it'll hurt us" Jordan sarcastically rolling her eyes and went back to reading her magazine

At that Ricky swung his fist and Sirius doubled over holding his nose which was now just bloody bump on his face. Blood was trickling down over the groaning mouth and began to drip from his chin.

"I'll be back, that's not the end." Ricky turned and went up to his dorm.

When Ricky was out of earshot Sirius began complaining about his nose and how that wasn't fair, because he wasn't watching, the usual Sirius complaining.

Finally everyone packed up and head off to their dorms. Georgia and Chad were still up, just talking.

"So do you like sport at all?"

"Nah, not since I was kicked off the Griffindor quiditch team for hitting the bludger at the captain, during the first training." Chad admitted.

"Haha, I may of done that as well, steal the bat off the beater and smack down someone. I'm going to trial again this year, for seeker. Are you?" she asked.

"Probably not. I need spare time. Ha that's funny I'm a seeker as well."

"Maybe you should come, At least to support me."

"Fine I'll come." Chad then conjured up a muggle music box (one of the few spells he's good at). Otherwise known as a radio. "Do you like any muggle music or station." Unsure whether she knew much of it.

"Yeah, I can't remember all of them though. I like rock music, 'tis my favorite."

"Same here." Chad spun a tuner around a bit and found a station with decent music and turned it up a bit.

Hellyeah came booming on. Turning it slightly down so he could be heard decently "Do you play any magical or muggle instruments?"

"Ah, yeah I play the muggle drums and I can also play the piano through the drums. It's quite cool."

"Wow, nice. I can only play the electric guitar- muggle thing also. I can play it really well though." he said pulling out his guitar, which was black and had a real mint design of a skull on it, then a red, white and black strap.

"Sweet, you wanna jam or something?"

"Yeah okay sure" Chad turned the radio right down and began playing a rift.

Georgia conjured up a muggle drum kit beside her and seated herself upon the stool and started banging a beat to go with the guitar.

"Oi wake up Remus! "

Remus awoke to the sound of Sirius' shouting and smacking him with a pillow.

"Oh Sirius. Piss off." groaned Remus, slowly getting up to Sirius continually hitting him and shouting get up. "Okay okay. I'm up!" he said now standing in front of Sirius.

Sirius kept hitting him with all his might until he managed to break the lamp on the side table.

"I'm awake and standing in front of you Sirius!" hinted Remus with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"It's Chad and Georgia!"

"So?"

"They they they've gone, disappeared. Brontë went down to apologize, cause it was a pretty shit reason to be mad at her and they were gone. Disappeared. No note, nothing." Sirius finally got it all out.

"I repeat, so? Maybe they just went to breakfast or somewhere in the castle?" he said unconvinced that this was serious.

"At five in the morning?"

"Five!?"

"You know B. Anyway they had gone and the window was open. I talked to the gargoyle, he just said there was a lot of hawks around early in the morning, cause they were shitting on him."

The boys ran out of the dorm, forgetting Lee who was mildly awake, and down the hall and stairs and to Chad's room seeing that the room was in a mess, there was a guitar lying on the ground, there was also a drum kit in pieces rolling around and butterbeer bottles lying around. That made Remus quite worried knowing Georgia's limits when it comes to drinking, she was quite tolerant, but there was more than a few empty bottles. The beds were not disturbed, so they had not been in bed at all at the time they left.

Remus and Sirius walked out and back up the stairs to the common room to find the rest of the gang all sitting round, they all knew what happened and were silently mourning for Georgia's disappearance but were determined not to show it. The silence was broken by Lee walking down the stairs half asleep.

"What the hell is going on Sirius, what's with the early wake up call?!" a tired Lee shouted to his audience, not realizing that Sirius and Remus weren't the only ones there and he totally oblivious to what had happened earlier that morning.

"Ge, geeor, gi." started Remus, still in shock.

"Georgia, she has gone." finished Sam for him receiving a look of thanks from Remus.

"What! Oh fuck, how did I get myself into this again?!" asked Lee in dismay.

"'Cause you lurve her, you waant her, you neeeed her!" Sirius answered teasingly pointing at Jordan, with Brontë and Sam giggling at his little song and dance.

Before Lee got a chance to react, they heard a clutter downstairs and drunken laughs. Immediately Brontë was furious that she had been messed with, she turned around and stormed off down the stairs and on entering Lee's room she saw them lying on his bed, failing in getting their shirts off thanks to being so drunk and laughing.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" she screamed and with that Brontë spun around on the spot and ran up to her bed and began crying.

Sirius, after witnessing the scene, followed after Brontë to attempt to calm her. She just cried into his brown tee-shirt upon his chest, screaming mixed messages of "I don't know why!", "I can't take it!". "Please help me!" and "I can't...".

Sirius just stood saying that it would be alright, letting her cry out, knowing that she needed him. She really needed him.

Georgia and Chad, through their drunken states, could make nothing from the situation so continued with their drunken love. Giving up on the clothes state, they just began making out. Ignoring Remus' shouts of need for them to stop.

Finally Remus ripped Georgia away, but Chad stood up and punched Remus in the face, giving a blood nose then pulling Georgia back to him, Remus got up from his place on the ground and did something highly un-Remus. He walked calmly over to Chad and socked him right back, engaging in a fight, knowing he didn't stand a chance against a strong 22 year old, drunk man who didn't give a fuck if he killed him. Completely forgetting that he is wizard and has a wand, Remus continued to dodge Chad's pitiful attempts at hitting him. Chad was getting really pissed at Remus' dodging, thinking he was teasing him. He picked up his guitar and starting trying to hit Remus with it, succeeding in getting him in the balls, Remus doubled over grabbing his tender region. Then Chad hit him unexpectedly over the back, forcing Remus to the ground. Lee quickly ran into battle, ignoring Jordan's cries not to. Sam was now at Remus' side nursing him. Lee grabbed hold of the guitar and hauled it out of the drunk's hand and threw it to the side and got ready for a proper fight, instantly punching Chad down to the ground he got out his wand and put shackles to his wrist, making them dig in deep and hold him down. Georgia fell over on top the drum kit and mumbled something about her wanting to bang it as much as Chad. That was it, Chad really was going to die.

They managed to hold Lee back and drag him out of the room to leave Chad until he was sober. Georgia sort of just wandered around the room until she fell out the window.

"Hey Remus! How's your balls man? I heard you got fuckin' smacked up by that cock, Chad. If I were Sammy Remmy I wouldn't want to snog your face." greeted Sirius in the normal Sirius way as he strolled into the hospital wing admiring the cast on Remus' arm and the bandages wrapped around his otherwise bare chest (not to mention the big patch over his nose).

"Oh shut it Padfoot. I really doubt that you would of done any better than me." answered Remus raising his cast in a welcome.

"Haha Brontë's more trouble than Sixxy! Eh, what's up with Georgia?

"Hell if I have an idea. Last I saw she was stumbling around the room in a seriously drunken state. Sam said she saw her fall out the window- sounds like Scales. Tino her Hippogriff probably caught her- he tends to do that a lot. Which is good I guess. But do we really care? I mean she didn't just break our trust she grabbed it scrunched it up pissed on it, fucked it and burnt it!" Remus ranted.

"Oh gosh I have never in my life expected such language come from such a young gentleman's mouth" Sirius remarked.

"Ah shut up Sirius! You are fucking stupid. We all want to fucking kill that bitch! I know you feel the same. Don't deny it." an angered Remus stated.

"Alright yeah I get it. I'm going to go find the rest of the crew and talk too them, they may be slightly more calm. Okay yeah Sam Jordan might be a little more calm. Bye, get better." with that and a mumble of a farewell from Remus Sirius turned and casually walked out, after giving the nurse a look of appreciation, appreciation of her butt.

"'Ello Sirius darling" called Brontë from inside the head boy/ girl lounge- which the whole group hung out in no matter how much Lily and James protested.

"Hey there babe, how ya feeling now?" Sirius caressing her limp head.

"Better... I still don't see what her problem is. She doesn't want to get a real job, she doesn't want to do anything we will do outta school- no kidding looking at the fact she doesn't do much work anyway. She does fucking nothing! She's always looking for the easy way out, like the butterbeer- she takes more than she can handle, purposely! As if to shut her life out! I just don't fucking get it."

"Don't worry B, don't think about it, apparently Scales fell out the window." Sirius scoffed at the idea- pleased to see her smile returning. "Remmy reckons Tino caught her though which is sweet- I suppose. I may look for her later. However I may just stay her with you."

"I think I might prefer the latter."

Georgia fell out the window and felt the wind passing her by and then suddenly her fall was stopped by talons of a scruffy youngen of a griffon. Out of shock and drunkenness she passed out as they flew over the towers and buildings of Hogwarts in the now risen sun.


End file.
